thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Mauntell
"He is like his mother in a lot of ways, it's scary." Lucius Mauntell Loo-cee-yus Morn-tull is a tribute from District 8. He was created by The Targaryen of District 4. lucius mauntell.png lucius mauntell anime.PNG lucius mauntell irl.jpg Basic Information Age: 12 Gender: '''Male '''Birthday: November 4th Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Hair Colour: '''Brunette '''Eye Colour: '''Brown '''Height: '''5'4 '''Weapon(s): Bow and arrows, hand to hand combat, intelligence 'Family: ' *Ashlynn Mauntell (mother, whereabouts unknown) *Eric Mauntell ("former" grandfather, deceased) *Tiana Mauntell (grandmother, deceased) *Michael Mauntell ("former" uncle, mortal enemy) *Katelyn Mauntell ("former" aunt, mortal enemy) '''Home: '''District 8, Panem '''Usual affiliation: '''Ashlynn Mauntell, Leonardo Monet '''Usual alliance: '''None, loner but if Leonardo Monet is entered into the same Games as him, he will ally with him. '''Love Interest(s): '''None '''Reasons for Winning: '''So he can have enough power to continue to be able to survive his "former" aunt and uncle's attempts to end his life (via hitmen/assassins), to be able to fund a search for his mother, so that he can show his mother that he's okay if she's alive (despite the fact that he's entering a fight to the death, he is showing a positive spirit due to his determination to win). Backstory Lucius was born in District 8 to the incredibly famous victor Ashlynn Mauntell, on her 29th birthday. His father is unknown. She moved to District 8 because she was getting sick and tired of the fame. He was named after his mother's first love, who was shot dead by Peacekeepers during a riot back in 1. His mother was only 16, nearly 17 at the time of his death. Mother and son enjoyed privacy in D8 for 12 years, until one day, Ashlynn went missing. Many suspected that she had been killed. Her disappearance was mysterious and unexpected. Lucius suddenly became focused on trying to find his mother. However, his "former" aunt and uncle had other plans for him, thinking that he couldn't cope without his victor mother. They wanted Lucius to die, believing that Ashlynn was dead and that Lucius' death was the next opportunity that had to avenge the death of their father, Lucius' grandfather, as well as their mother. And so with various hitmen and assassins, they attempted to kill their missing "former" sister's son. Lucius survived these attempts however and volunteered for the next edition of the Games as entering the Games was the quickest way to inform his mother that he was okay, and becoming victor would make survival of the attempts on his life easier (he would be able to afford hitmen and assassins, if he won the Games, to end his "former" aunt and uncle's lives, now that they were his mortal enemies, as well as fund a search for his mother). His backup plan, if he isn't able to volunteer for the Games, is to enter the art forging business and learn from his friend Leonardo Monet, who happens to be a very insane and murderous person, despite the fact that Ashlynn has warned him against being involved in crime. However, what Lucius doesn't know is that Leonardo has also decided to volunteer, for reasons unknown (more or likely that he got bored of art forging), shattering all of Lucius' plans, possibly even his existence, entirely. Personality *Lucius is serious like his mother. *He has his mother's intelligence and ability to make wise decisions. *He can also be brutally honest. *Unlike his mother, he trusts certain people. But he is not open to everyone. *He isn't afraid of death. *There is a side of him that is friendly and pleasant, as well as vulnerable, but only those who he is close to ever see this side of him. *He is a little bit more laidback than his mother. *He is a very determined person. He is determined to win the Games (see reasons for winning). Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Archery, intelligence, fighting '''Weaknesses: '''Swimming, tree climbing Fate TBA after retirement... Trivia *I made him out of complete boredom. *The day he becomes victor or is retired is the day the Mauntell story finally ends. Category:Males Category:Billie's Tributes Category:District 8 Category:12 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Victors